In conventional electronic device manufacturing, substrate carriers may be used to transport substrates within a manufacturing facility (e.g., between tools). In some instances, the substrate carriers may be purged with an inert gas prior to movement from a load port of a respective tool, so that when the substrate carrier is in transit to a next processing location, the substrates carried therein are subjected to the inert gas environment.
However, within a short period of time, oxygen can ingress into the substrate carrier and can come into contact with the substrates carried therein. In order to improve carrier door sealing, magnetic door seals have been added to the carrier door wherein permanent magnets are provided on the carrier door and on the carrier body. These permanent magnets function to assist with carrier door closure and improve sealing of the carrier door to the carrier body. However, although existing magnetic door seals may be effective at minimizing some oxygen ingress into the substrate carrier, they suffer from other problems, and may not effectively address overall oxygen ingress.
Accordingly, improved substrate carriers, electronic device processing systems, and methods enabling improved (e.g., lower) oxygen ingress in substrate carriers are desired.